


Things Which are Precious

by Abyssinia



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nowhere did her orders mention being trapped in a pit on an alien world with SGC's most famous civilian, nowhere did it mention dying with him, and Daniel has a much better track record at coming back from the dead than she does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Which are Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IV

Daniel is trembling in her arms, head thrashing, and goosebumps covering his skin even as she wipes sweat from his brow.

This was not what was supposed to happen when they sent her away from Atlantis, to a six month forced sabbatical at SGC. Nowhere did her orders mention being trapped in a pit on an alien world with SGC's most famous civilian, nowhere did it mention dying with him, and Daniel has a much better track record at coming back from the dead than she does.

She's read all the reports, met Daniel, known Daniel, known his lack of hesitation for self-sacrifice, but never expected to be sacrificed alongside. She shouldn't have been surprised when he didn't hesitate before offering himself to take the punishment meant for two SG teams, though he did seem a little surprised when the villagers assumed Elizabeth was part of the bargain.

Daniel shifts again, muttering as Elizabeth draws him tighter and she strokes his arm, whispering in his ear, some babble about holding out a little bit longer that even she doesn't pay attention to. When his mouth opens as if to shout, only the quietest whisper escapes, a long stream of names -- some she recognizes and some she doesn't -- and finally, in desperation, she bends over and kisses him.

He freezes -- every limb rigid -- for just a second before relaxing, reaching up to turn the brief kiss into a battle of tongues until Elizabeth finally has to pull back and gasp for air. Still feverish, still moving as though he's half blind, he responds like a man on a mission and this is Daniel Jackson, the man she'd admired back when he was the young linguist with so much potential who disgraced himself and then disappeared, the man who's saved the planet, the galaxy, the universe more times than she can count. Plus, he's not so hard on the eyes and when you're probably going to die in a pit far from home, you don't get choosy about your final hours.

So when his hands creep under the hem of her shirt she leans over to nibble the skin on his neck, whisper Italian in his ear, and when his fingers trace up her spine, around her ribcage, circle in towards her breasts she unzips his jacket and opens his belt, popping open one BDU button at a time.

Soon he is on top of her, both their shirts rucked up, and pressing down groin-to-groin, breathing in short staccato gasps as his movements slowly fade and exhaustion once again seizes his muscles. At his frustrated whimper Elizabeth reaches down, takes him in hand, and strokes, long and slow and unceasing until he finally climaxes with a high keening from deep in his throat, and collapses next to her.

Unsatisfied, she's about to take matters into her own hands but he reaches across, sliding two fingers inside her and stroking with his thumb. When his mouth finds her one exposed breast she finally comes, relishing the warmth and and peace that follows more than the climax itself.

She removes the bandana from his head, using it to clean them as much as possible before quickly replacing clothes, trying to save as much heat as possible. After they are zipped and buttoned, he pulls her close, pressing against her and breathing warmly onto the back of her neck. "Two more days," she whispers and his arms tighten for just a second. Maybe they'll make it.


End file.
